Devices are known for storing articles such as goods or documents, the devices comprising at least one box directly integrated on a support, itself intended to be fixed or placed on the ground. That type of box generally comprises an outer shell permanently secured to the support or else formed integrally with said support, and a moving portion mounted to move relative to the outer shell. The moving portion is generally mounted to move between an open position giving access to the inside of the box and a closed position in which said moving portion is secured to the outer shell, thus preventing access to the inside of the box.
Nevertheless, those known storage devices do not enable the box to be separated from the support, thereby preventing any replacement of the box by another box which is identical or similar.